


His Girl

by Vae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a special relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Girl

“Hey, baby.”

She's there, waiting for him. Gleaming in the sunlight. Sleek and beautiful, all long lines and elegance.

He runs his hand over the curve of her flank, fancying he can feel her reaction. Her welcome. They've been together for years. Their partnership runs deeper than he can express. Not that he'll ever need to. She knows. She's his comfort on a dark night, his shelter, his protection. His escape and his freedom. When he's lost, she'll cradle him more sweetly than any lover, and she never needs words.

That won't stop him offering them.

“D'you miss me, baby?”

His fingers linger over her body, a slow, appreciative caress. She looks great. Better than ever, as if she's responding to his attention. He hates being apart from her, knowing she's hurt, knowing he can help, but now he's back, and she's healed. When he slides inside her, he could swear that she purrs for him. He chuckles his joy, shaking his head slowly, unable to keep the grin off his face. “Oh, that's it, darlin'. That's it.”

“Do you guys need some time alone, or can we get started?” Sam's face appears through the window. He looks pissed, but there's amusement lurking in his eyes.

Dean strokes her dash one more time. “Nah, we're good. We're just getting reacquainted.”

Sam snorts, and drops into the seat beside him. “Dude, you missed the _car_?”

“No, I didn't!” Dean protests, hanging an arm around the back of the passenger seat as he glances behind, putting her into reverse.

“You did. One week away, and you missed the _car_.”

Dean doesn't bother to reply. Sammy doesn't get this, he never did. It doesn't matter. The Impala knows. She always knows.

He guns the engine as he pulls away, and smiles at her squeal of agreement.

That's his girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Hugs, Cuddles and Kisses](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/302607.html) ficathon, prompt: Dean & the Impala; missed you


End file.
